prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
December 13, 2017 NXT results
The December 13, 2017 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on November 29, 2017. This was the one night episode on the USA Network, aired at 7pm ET. Summary Fabian Aichner was aware of the magnitude of the opportunity to face NXT Champion Andrade “Cien” Almas, even if only in non-title competition, and went full bore at El Idolo. The Italian-born Superstar hit Almas with a breathtaking, no-hands springboard plancha to the floor, followed up with a springboard tornado DDT and brutalized the champion with a powerbomb for a two-count. Aichner couldn't sustain his red-hot start, however, as Almas’ business manager, Zelina Vega, provided a costly distraction. That gave Almas his chance to pounce, and after running Aichner into the steel ring steps, Almas drilled him with the devastating Hammerlock DDT for the win. Vega commandeered the announce desk following her client's victory and boldly stated that no matter who wins the right to face Almas at NXT TakeOver: Philadelphia, El Idolo will not be stopped. The bruising Brit-Am alliance of Oney Lorcan & Danny Burch got their fair share of licks in against former NXT Tag Team Champions The Authors of Pain, rocking Akam & Rezar with open-hand strikes and uppercuts, much to the delight, if not the disbelief, of the NXT Universe. Such contusion-causing hits would bring any ordinary Superstar to his knees, but Paul Ellering's monstrous charges are anything but ordinary. Akam & Rezar withstood the onslaught and managed to suddenly turn the tables, crashing their opponents together like cymbals with the Super Collider and then finishing the job with the Last Chapter to claim victory. It might not have been Peyton Royce that Ember Moon pinned to win the NXT Women's Title Fatal 4-Way at NXT TakeOver: WarGames, but the new champion proved she's capable of beating Royce nonetheless. Despite interference by Billie Kay at ringside, Moon defeated Royce in a hard-fought match, using her stunning Eclipse to polish off the Australian Superstar. Moon didn't have much of a chance to celebrate, as Kay rushed the champion and unleashed the Shades of Kay big boot to take NXT's War Goddess off her feet. She and Royce then double-teamed Moon until Nikki Cross emerged to even the odds. After clearing The Iconic Duo from the ring, the unhinged SAnitY member set her crazed gaze upon Moon's NXT Women's Title, perhaps revealing the true motivation for her unexpected assist. Per NXT General Manager William Regal, Kyle O’Reilly & Bobby Fish were barred from ringside, and Adam Cole had to go it alone in this high-stakes Qualifying Match against the undefeated Aleister Black. The cocky Undisputed ERA frontman appeared no less confident for it, arrogantly tussling Black's hair when he got the better of an early exchange of holds. The Dutch destroyer made Cole pay, crashing down on him with a quebrada and uncorking a Black Mass spin kick, only for Cole to narrowly escape the knockout blow. “The Panama City Playboy” fought back, dropping Black neck-first onto his knee. Yet, when Cole tried to superkick a kneeling Black, the black-metal mutilator blocked the attack and answered with a knee to the face. Dazed but still defiant, Cole wearily let out one last taunt at Black, but all the trash talk in the world couldn't help him, as Black suddenly turned out his lights with Black Mass. Aleister Black's win-loss record inside the yellow ropes remains unblemished, and with his big win over Cole, he now advances to the No. 1 Contender Fatal 4-Way Match, joining Johnny Gargano, Killian Dain and the winner of next week's match between Roderick Strong and Lars Sullivan. WWE Network Results ; ; *Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Fabian Aichner (2:12) *The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan (1:16) *Ember Moon defeated Peyton Royce (w/ Billie Kay) (5:25) *Aleister Black defeated Adam Cole in a WWE NXT Title #1 Contendership Qualifying Match (8:57) USA Network Results ; ; *Andrade Almas (w/ Zelina Vega) defeated Fabian Aichner (2:12) *The Authors Of Pain (Akam & Rezar) defeated Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan (1:16) *Aleister Black defeated Adam Cole in a WWE NXT Title #1 Contendership Qualifying Match (8:57) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 12-13-17 NXT 1.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 2.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 3.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 4.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 5.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 6.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 7.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 8.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 9.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 10.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 11.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 12.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 13.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 14.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 15.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 16.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 17.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 18.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 19.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 20.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 21.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 22.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 23.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 24.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 25.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 26.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 27.jpg 12-13-17 NXT 28.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #278 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #278 at WWE.com * NXT #425 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events